


The Fall

by XdeadhumanX



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, Last Kiss, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sad Ending, Season 3 Finale, Serial Killer Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XdeadhumanX/pseuds/XdeadhumanX
Summary: Just a sort of AU for the season 3 finale
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 17





	The Fall

_“Can’t live with him… can’t live without him...”_

Bedelia’s words flow through Will’s mind as he stares into the bloodied face of the man before him. Even when Hannibal says this is all he ever wanted for the both them, the phrase plays on a loop in his head.

Clutching onto Hannibal’s shirt, Will smiles softly. “It’s beautiful..”

The men are smiling, the two gazing into each other’s eyes. The blood staining their clothes, faces, hands, everything, is gleaming black in the moonlight.

Will moves his hands to the back of Hannibal’s neck and pulls him close, kissing him. The blood on the men’s lips seeps into their mouths, staining their tongues with the metallic tang.

_“Can’t live with him… can’t live without him...”_

Will grips onto Hannibal’s hair, and in turn Hannibal moves his hands to Will’s hips. Bedelia was right. Will can’t live without Hannibal. But either way — living with or without — is pure agony.

Will knows what he has to do. He tightens his grip on Hannibal, and slowly tips over the edge of the bluff.

The wind howls around them, tossing their hair in all directions as they plummet towards the sea. Hannibal is clutching onto Will, seemingly in shock.

Will pulls back enough to look the older man in the eyes, his lips twitching up into a soft smile. “Hannibal… I love you.”

Before Hannibal can respond, they splash into the icy water.

**_“Can’t live with him. Can’t live without him.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I’ve been obsessed with Hannibal for quite some time now, and this short fic idea popped into my head when I was laying in bed, so I typed it out as quick as I could before I forgot it. Please bear with me if it isn’t the best.
> 
> I am currently working on another short drabble with this pair, it’s the ladder scene — but with a twist ;). So hopefully I can get that done soon, and I’ll have it published when I finish it!


End file.
